


[Fanart] Tony's Weird Sleeping Habits and His Obsession with Steve and Donuts

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DUM-E's adorable antics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Property of Tony Stark Tshirts should totally be a thing, Steve's fondness for his Tony, but only for Steve to wear for obvious reasons lol haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Tony falls asleep in an even weirder place than normal. DUM-E takes advantage of the situation and Steve grows more fond  of his Tony.





	[Fanart] Tony's Weird Sleeping Habits and His Obsession with Steve and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you’d like to know that Steve carries him to bed and Tony wakes up with a sleeping Capsicle cuddled up to him! <3 
> 
> Also Steve made sure to put the dunce cap back on Tony and when Tony noticed it, he was not amused lol

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> Check it out if you wanna.  
> :)


End file.
